


Backseat

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The chocobros are in the car and they were going to have one long trip, Noctis fall asleep easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was doing one quest and where i couldn't do one time skip.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

The gang was travelling to Hammerhead to Ravatogh, Noctis was really tired and wanted to sleep, because also they didn't sleep last night because they have do one hunt about one deamon the night near Hammerhead . He finally falls asleep during the travel, where Gladio tells him "Rest, Noct. You can put your head on my knees"

Noctis say "Okay" 

Noctis have fallen asleep, and Gladio really enjoyed it because he pet his hair "You are just so cute, and your hair is so soft" he said quietly.

He also kiss him. Gladio really liked to watch him sleeping and be relaxed and calm.

He knew that it's was not easy everyday for Noctis, but he was always here for him, help him and protect him. And their travel was not finished until they found all the royals arms and the crystal... And right now the best thing is that Noct could sleep a little.

 


End file.
